


And in the End? It's Love

by Ride_Forever



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, Double Drabble, Ghosts, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words Joe and Billy heard together when Joe was alive are repeated by dead!Joe.<br/>~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~* ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~* ~*~ ~*~ ~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the End? It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nineteenth promptathon of the [older_not_dead (love for the over-40's)](http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com) community on LiveJournal. The theme was "transportation" and the prompt was "travelling to concert gig on the tour bus" for the pairing Joe Dick/Billy Tallent.
> 
> This was written as a double drabble. AO3 says it's 198 words, but the word-count when I wrote it in Word Doc was exactly 200.
> 
> WARNING: Canonical character death precedes this fic (so actually there's one "older not dead" character and one "older AND dead" character).  
> ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Billy Tallent was startled – really fucking startled – when Joe Dick showed up on the tour bus of Billy’s band. Seeing as how it had been years since Billy left Hard Core Logo and Joe killed himself, having Joe materialize on the band’s bus as it sped along the Trans-Canada Highway just wasn’t something that Billy could have anticipated.

“Hey, Billy, I see you made it past 40, Mr. Sold Out To Hollywood And Still Alive.”

Billy recovered quickly – the take-it-in-stride reflex of a life filled with one freaky occurrence after another. Took it in stride, and returned taunt for taunt. He picked up his guitar and messed around with a few chords – let his fellow band members and the roadies, who all were sitting further forward in the bus, think that his murmured words meant he was trying out lyrics. “Hey, Joe, got another reunion tour in mind?”

Joe dropped his mocking tone, said fiercely “Yeah, Billiam, I got a reunion in mind, but it’s a private kind.” 

One ghost hand gripped Billy’s tattooed arm while the other hand stroked up the inside of Billy’s thigh -- a ghost mouth whispered to Billy : “And in the end? It’s love.”


End file.
